The invention relates to a nozzle outlet for the introduction of warm and/or cold air into a room.
Nozzle outlets of this kind are known in many forms. In most cases, they form the end of the guide passing the warm or cold air through an air conditioning plant or similar construction. These outlets are essentially adapted to fit certain corresponding requirements of the room. They may be a slot outlet, grid outlet or even an individual nozzle outlet. Such individual nozzles are known, for example, from buses or airplanes. There spherical individual nozzles can be adjusted such that they are directed onto a certain seat.
The inventors have set themselves the aim of improving an outlet of the abovementioned kind in such a way that a good mixture of additional air is obtained into the air present in the room and a relatively rapid temperature decrease or increase can take place.